Studies can't stay away from love
by mesweetescape
Summary: Natsume had said she walked stupidly.. How on earth does a person walk stupidly? "I don't know," Natsume had said smugly with that annoying smirk on his face, "You should know, since you do it so well." RXR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ; i do not own GA.**

**Reading books and love songs. **

Her nose twitched in a movement as if in reflex, but the moment she twitched her nose, she knew, she would annoy the hell out of him. The corner of her lips turned somewhat into a smirk of some sort and she shifted a bit in her seat. Her slender fingers knocked gently against the wooden table, audible to only him and her. She looked at him.

His eyes glared directly at hers and his eyes jolted to the front of the class, where the teacher was writing equations and all that complicated things onto the board. His hand lifted during that time, and he slapped her, head on.

The sound was audible, though the class took no notice of it. They had a test to prepare for.

-

-

"Are you mad?" Natsume whispered to Mikan as they gathered their books to their next class hurriedly.

"No, I'm incredibly intelligent." She muttered not looking his way. "That's why I'm in this class, remember?"

Natsume snorted and walked out of the classroom while Mikan clumsily followed.

"I can't believe that you want to participate in the talent quest when our class is having our quarters!" Natsume grumbled.

Quarters, for the smart class was a test during each quarter of the year to see how they have improved. Any student who had achieved lower marks than their last quarter would fail and move down.

Mikan shrugged. "I never really liked smart class anyway. I think I want to do something I enjoy."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "And you were the one that told me you wanted to be the smartest in the school."

"Well, Mr-right. I changed my mind after I met you." For some reason, that sounded utterly – weird to both and they looked away.

"Hn." Natsume grunted.

-

-

"The thing about you Mikan," Natsume muttered. "You have so little vanity."

"What, am I meant to be as ego inflated as you?" Mikan mumbled back sarcastically.

"It wouldn't hurt." Natsume chuckled softly and began copying down the notes from the board.

"Having a low self esteem wouldn't either." Mikan growled.

"Yeah," He murmured "All your risking is depression and a few eating disorders."

Mikan rolled her eyes and continued on her notes about _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Pride and Prejudice._

"You over exaggerate."

"Hardly," Natsume have making an error in his notes, stole Mikan's eraser. She let him since there was no point arguing about it. "I would have thought having a massive fan-club 'oh Mikan-sama' would have boosted your love for yourself more."

"Oh, like it did for you?" she said sarcasm flaming her speech "Wait, weren't you always the vain child who loved himself?" she scratched her chin pretending to think it over. "Yeah, that sounds about right," She looked him in the eye and smirked.

"Shut-up now Hyuuga, Study."

"You just read my mind Sakura," The teacher muttered angrily. "The whole class is sick of your pointless conversations – quarters are coming up."

"When _aren't _they coming?" she muttered to herself. Natsume chuckled.

"That's for us to find out." He winked at her and Mikan felt a bolt of electricity flow through her.

"Didn't I tell you two to shut up already?" The teacher said.

"Sorry," The muttered in sync.

-

"Look what happened," Mikan complained. "You got us in trouble, _twice._"

Natsume rolled his eyes, his fingers tapping on his binder. "You make it seem like you're an angel all the time."

Mikan grinned, "Aren't I?"

"Hardly," Natsume scoffed "You get in trouble 100% of the time."

"Yeah right," she muttered.

"I take that back, your vanity is soaring incredibly."

"Huh," Mikan mused. "How do you know that?"

"You think you're such an _angel." _

"Well I _am._"

"Uhuh, I bet the teacher thinks exactly the same." He muttered sarcastic.

"Teacher's cannot see the true potential of a child like I do," Mikan growled.

He raised an eyebrow and swiftly flicked her in the head.

"Oh? So what am I oh mighty see-er?"

She flinched and slapped him on the arm. "Natsume."

In his annoying yet seductive stupid captain obvious voice he muttered,

"I didn't know that."

Mikan rolled her eyes and sidestepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"You're a frigging God." She mocked sardonically. "Everyone thinks you're such a hottie."

"Well, aren't I?" he countered.

"No," she murmured softly. "You can't rule the world."

"The female population perhaps?"

"No."

"Aw damn, I guess I'm left with you." He winked, looking playful but his crimson eyes longed for a reaction.

Mikan blinked, did a double take and sighed.

"Must be a shame." She mused, her brown locks of hair swaying slowly.

"I'm happy I'm not a God."

"Thought you wanted to rule the whole female population."

He smiled lightly, his eyes shining for a second.

"I already got the one I want."

Mikan stared at Natsume, "Your mother?"

Natsume chuckled and whacked her head lightly.

"Ignorance isn't going to get you anywhere Mikan."

"Haven't you heard you idiot." She muttered under her breath. "Ignorance is bliss."

A playful grin flashed upon his handsome features enhancing it 3 times more.

"You haven't even tried bliss." He pecked her lightly on her cheek, burning into her skin like fire.

"Stop it," she growled. "Quarters are coming soon, you should be thinking about _that._"

Natsume reached for her cheek, once again leaving the burning sensation tingling on her skin, "When isn't Quarters on?"

-

Mikan fumbled along the corridor, grasping her belongings tightly to herself. She moved in a way, which wasn't quite clumsy, yet it wasn't quite elegant.

Natsume had said that she walked stupidly.

Mikan sighed, her eyebrows furrowed together. So, she wasn't the most athletic, so what? How on earth does a person walk stupidly?  
_"I don't know," Natsume had said smugly with that annoying smirk on his face, "You should know, since you do it so well."_

If Mikan hadn't been holding her pages and pages of carefully written and organised notes in her hand, she would've punched him right there.

"Oi," a voice grumbled deeply. "What the hell are you doing with all those books?"

In a flash, Natsume was by her side swiftly grabbing books that were falling out of her hands.

"Studying?"

"Surprising, really."

Mikan turned her brown irises towards Natsume. "Why ask then Captain Obvious?"

Natsume sighed and continued walking. Mikan nodded, knowing his loss. "That's right."

"You don't usually study with this much books." Natsume noted.

Mikan smiled gingerly. "Well if I study ahead now, I'll be able to relax for the Talent Quest." She inclined her head, acknowledging Natsume's annoyance. "I know, Quarters are coming up." She looked at him, her eyes sly. "But you know it too right," She winked enjoying her tease. "When aren't Quarters on?"

She laughed, a gentle, content laugh and skipped ahead to the library.

Natsume blinked once, and opened his mouth to talk. "Is that a yes?"

Mikan spun around, still prancing about like a total idiot. "I don't know is it?"

"It's your call."

Mikan shrugged. "Quarters are an important aspect to our class's curriculum."

Natsume rolled his eyes, "Funny, I thought you didn't care."

"I never said I did." Mikan murmured, "I don't have to tell the world I care."

Natsume stared after her running figure in the distance and figured that it was a double meaning.

* * *

**Helplessly lovestruck xox.**

_Please Read and Review!_

**PS:**_ Expect slow updates and short chapters as this is not a top priority._


	2. Chapter 2

**Studies before love.**

**_I disclaim Gakuen Alice ;_**

* * *

"Mikan, Mikan, Mikan," Natsume drawled lazily as he tapped his pen staring at the board. "What would I do without you?"

"Study, I suppose." She said without missing a beat, like she had already contemplated about it. She tilted her head towards him as her eyes met with his and she smiled. "I guess it's a good thing."

Natsume frowned, not enjoying her sorrowful humor, like she was _dying_. "You're not dying are you?" he muttered.

She giggled, at his question and shook her head in response. "Not even close."

"Married?"

"God Natsume, that's as close to dying you can get."

He grinned, and ruffled her head until she groaned in distaste of the affection.

"So," the class teacher started again, clearly annoyed. "When you two are done making out, can we _please_ get on with the lesson?"

There was a short burst of giggles in the classroom until it was silenced completely and soon, all that was heard was pens scribbling against the paper.

Until Natsume broke the silence. "Were you jealous, sir?" He said and as though the classmates had expected the sudden comment, there was more enclosed giggles and now groans, to those who really didn't give a flying flop about who was making out with who.

The teacher, amused, but annoyed none the less glared at Natsume. "If that's what makes you study, then so be it."

"That's okay, I have nothing against you being jealous, I know what effect I have on peo-"

And swiftly – almost ninja-ly – the back of Natsume's head connected to the front of Mikan's hand.

"Oh, what a charmer you are really, but I think the teacher is hinting to get back to study. You know, quarters?" She says warning Natsume not to intervene with their newly developed catchphrase.

"_Hinting_？" Yuu – the class president – growled pushing his glasses up obnoxiously towards the duo before absorbing himself back to the essay he was currently writing.

"Yeah, you know what that means right?" Natsume said sardonically, not happy he was making the situation worse, He pulled his attention towards the teacher. "Right sir, I will stop discussing with you about how making out with Mikan Sakura is making you jea – " Natsume stared at the writing on his paper and a smile flashed across his face like wild fire. "I friggin' love essays!" He yelled loudly before picking up his pen and scrawling madly across the page, causing confusion to the whole class for the rest of the lesson.

The class was silent, and Mikan chuckled lightly before heading back to her essay finishing it in due time – just like she promised – so they both can go on a date somewhere after school.

"What movie shall we watch or dearest _date_, of mine?" Natsume said happily, in a sarcastic tone.

Mikan laughed as they walked through the town square, as she smiled at him. "This isn't the first time we went to watch a movie," she drawled playfully, "so why are you excited?"

"It's a date." He said seriously. "The Mikan Sakura, study nerd – talent quest winner – is on a _date _with The Natsume Hyuuga." He smirked obnoxiously, "This is definitely something to boast about."

"Ego inflated loser, the talent quest hasn't even _started _and you're already predicting a win?" Mikan snorted at Natsume's confidence in her. "If I _do_ lose, there's not much to boast about, is there?"

"Yes there is," Natsume said seriously. "Because it's you."

"Right." She mutters ducking her head to hide the blood rushing up to her cheeks.

"You really think there's a fan club of you for _nothing_?" He said curiously before reaching down and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, and Mikan felt her heart almost lunge out of her chest, and she considered suing this guy for attempted murder.

"Maybe they're predicting my win for the talent quest too."

Natsume snorted. "Right, and suddenly it's alright for the _fan club_ to predict your win but it's not okay for _me._"

Mikan chortled, "Oh suck it up big man."

Natsume took a popcorn chucked it at her, quite immaturely before the movie began. "Seriously, who's the man here?"

"Are you saying your not man enough in comparison to _me_?"

"I'm more _implying_ that you're way too man."

"But manlier than you nonetheless."

"Shuttup Mikan, the movie's starting." Natsume hissed turning his attention to screen, and Mikan just _knew_ she had kicked his ass in the argument.

"Choppppppped, choppppppppped," she whispered in his ear before chuckling madly and throwing a popcorn in her mouth ungracefully.

Natsume stared at her in incredulity before rolling his eyes and chucking popcorn at her. "Immature brat." He mutters before a chorus of 'shhh's shuts the couple up.

"At least I'm a man."

"I don't know why you're proud of that."

"Shut _up,"_The man behind them hisses angrily.

"Shutting." They both chorused.

* * *

**Yes I'm quite the person who rathers humour over a hell lot of description and drama. Simpleton.**

**Read and Review, **

**_Helplessly Lovestruck _**


End file.
